Angels and Demons
by lightninginmyeyes
Summary: Bamon AU. One-shot. BamonIsEternal (tumblr) Challenge: Supernatural AU (non-witch/non-vampire). angeldemon!au.


**Angels and Demons**

 **BamonIsEternal Challenge:** Supernatural AU (non-witch/non-vampire)

 **Word Count:** 1410

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously own nothing of The Vampire Diaries show or book series.

 **Warning:** blasphemy, just pure blasphemy.

 ** ** _Shoutout to Elana_** ( _thiefofeddis on tumblr, coraxes on here_ ) ** _for always being the best beta!_****

* * *

 **Based on a Tumblr post:** Concept: one of those cliché angel/demon romances, except the demon is the stuffy, orthodox one and the angel is like "hold my beer".

* * *

The clock tower is the perfect place to survey the town. Bathed in eerie light, she sees every carved pumpkin, plastic skeleton, and monster cut-out. She sees every costume and their slutty counterpart.

Children run and laugh. Adults drink and flirt. Her fellow hellions usually slink in the shadows or indulge in a possession, but tonight, they roam freely. She should be among them, crediting make up for her true, grotesque features, but while these drudges raise hell for tonight, she strategizes for tomorrow's torments.

Besides, the high perch makes her nostalgic.

Elena Gilbert and her best friend, Caroline Forbes, sip hard cider with Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Caroline lets the buzz facilitate a conversation with the mayor's son, but Elena has passed buzzed, downing two Solo cups, and she's fluttering her lashes at her boyfriend for a third.

Her main assignment in Mystic Falls is to keep the Gilberts in misery. It has proven to be quite easy-their lives bred misfortune without her aid. Jeremy has been on the brink of a fatal overdose several times, so he takes less effort. But, tonight, it seems like Elena traded her goody-two-shoes for her brother's footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be down there?"

She doesn't scare easily-after all, her home is literally hell-but somehow, this one pesky angel finds new ways to sneak under her skin.

"Shouldn't you be singing praises on high?"

"Oh, I can do that from anywhere. For example-"

Blinded by the light of his halo, she manages to cover his open mouth. She feels the smirk beneath her singeing hand.

"What are you doing here, _Damon_?"

"I was told to be here, _Bonnie_."

She remembers those days, when the Boss was in _her_ ear, when it was an honor to be given an assignment, to _be_ the blessing people prayed for. Now, her master's policy is "do-this-or-else". She's never gotten to the "or-else" stipulation, but she's heard the stories of centuries-long torture.

She scrunches her nose. There is no lawful reason for him to be here.

"Today is our day."

She wants to regurgitate the rules, created by his Boss, during heaven's exodus. She wants to point out that demons have precedent on _this_ unholy day specifically- that he can toss around angel dust or holy sparkles or whatever _tomorrow_.

"Just following orders, Bon."

His tone implies she knows the drill. She does, it had been seared into her heart. There's no tattoo-removal for what she was originally created to do. She wouldn't dare say she missed it, but…

"Shouldn't you be down there?"

"You asked that already."

"You avoided that already."

"I can do a lot of damage from up here."

"You're barely an imp."

"We were literally created in the same garrison!"

He makes the fire in her veins flare-and she knows he's pleased by it. For an angel, he is the most infuriating one. _He_ should have been chosen to fall from grace, _not_ her. He's practically named for it! Like her master, Damon is one of the most cherished worshippers, despite his clamoring voice. _Hers_ have been sweeter, a worthier offering to the Almighty.

Maybe it was envy that clipped her wings.

"They are so lost."

She studies him as he watches the humans celebrating the dark and twisted things she has come to love. In contrast, he is a pristine beam of marble and light. Some artist on the timeline must have devoted his skill to sculpting Damon's abs alone- and failed miserably.

How can this mischievous angel also have compassion?

"They deserve it."

"They weren't created for this."

Neither was she, but her unwavering loyalty coupled with her intense ambition made her the prime candidate for hell's army. She'd sealed her own fate; her current position was her own damned fault.

Avoiding these feelings, she returns her attention to her target. She's painfully aware of Damon's presence beside her, his own attention on her occasionally, but her interest piques as Elena wanders away from her friends. The frown on her face and the concerned murmur among her friends makes Bonnie's rotting heart eager. The young high school girl finds the drinks booth, again, and laughs at the college kid manning it. She flirts her way to another drink, and the young man behind her in line pays for it. His intention shadows his features, but the oblivious teenager allows him to lead her away.

Sometimes, Bonnie buys into Damon's humans-are-innocent drivel-after all, that was for what she was created. But, times such as these, she realizes she's kept busy by human's idiocy.

When the young man brings her into the hay maze, anticipation lights Elena's eyes. She glances around to make sure her friends don't ruin her rebellion-but something catches Bonnie's attention.

Where did that cross around her neck come from?

Revelation in her voice, she looks at Damon, "You're here for her."

"You couldn't possibly know that," he scoffs, "the only One would would-"

"I've become really good at predicting His moods."

On cue, Elena shies away from the young man's mouth on her neck. She covers her nervous laughter with her cup, saying something probably cute and elusive, but he is unamused. He grabs her waist- oh, that'll bruise- and uses his weight to hold her in place. Elena abandons her drink and rakes her nails into her assailant's face.

And that _pisses him off_.

If Bonnie wasn't concerned that Damon may hijack her operation, she'd actually be proud.

"Hold this."

Before she can register that tone as _pure glee_ , a blazing ring brands her hands, and Damon does a _triple-front-flip_ into the crowd- of course, sticking the landing. He's suddenly wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. He's beautiful, even as an unassuming human. He nearly barrels through the maze.

If she doesn't try to stop this, she'll never hear the end of it.

Leaving the halo, she shifts through shadows to reach the hay bales. Damon is fucking _humming._ If she had no restraint, she'd try to strangle him for being so happy about this.

She arrives a second before Damon tears the young man off Elena. She could stop this. She could do something…

Or.

"Hey, man, what the fuck?"

Damon holds the young man by the collar, at eye level, feet grazing the ground. He stares into the human's eyes and pierces his soul with conviction. People think demons are scary, but they are a cheap imitation to an angel's unnerving authority.

"Stay away from her," Damon commands, channeling his heavenly mandate, "and don't _ever_ force yourself onto _anyone_ ever again."

Bonnie wonders how long that'll last as she sidesteps the kid scrambling away. Damon helps the damsel-in-distress to her feet. The way his attention showers Elena makes something thick and tumultuous churn in Bonnie.

So, she does something… uncalled for.

"Oh, there you are!" She is the best actor in hell… after Lucifer, of course. She should really be second-in-command. She latches onto human-form Damon with a dazzling smile. He matches it.

He's _way_ too amused.

"Here I am," he agrees. "I was looking for you, but she's not you."

Something about that obvious fact makes her blood boil… but in a different and strange way.

"Oh, you're-" Elena's face reddens as she makes an incorrect assumption neither of them would correct. She has this nervous tick of tucking her hair behind her ears repetitively. "Uh, right." She eyes Bonnie briefly. " _Love_ your witch costume."

"Thanks."

"I… I need my friends." She tucks her hair, again, and says to Damon, "Thank you."

"Of course."

She hustles out of the maze best she can, and Bonnie jabs a finger into Damon's chest. It hurts, definitely, but she doesn't lose her nerve.

"You just screwed my operation."

"By fulfilling _my_ mission, yes." He smiles at her. She had forgotten his eyes. Intense and intrusive. Beautiful, though. It felt like her soul isn't a twisted form of what it once was. "Come on, Bon-bon, you know I have no other choice."

She rolls her eyes. She knew.

"What's with the leather, anyways?"

"I've always wanted to wear one of these," he grins. Then raises a brow. "What's with the witchy get-up? You could have just been yourself."

"I would have been a Wiccan as a human."

"You couldn't possibly know that."

"I may not actually be omniscient, but the sooner you realize I know everything, the better."

* * *

 **A/N: Bonnie is pretty** ooc **_but_ she's also a demon, soooo. let me know what you think!**


End file.
